The Saiyian Heiress
by KawaiiStar
Summary: Bulma tells Vegeta she's pregnat with Bra.......
1. Default Chapter

The Sayian Heiress

"Daddy not so hard I'm only little." Trunks wiped the blood away from the wound his father had just inflated on him.

"Well boy you need to be stronger than Kakarott's brat is".

"But I'm already a little stronger than Goten."

"Well you need to get-"Vegeta a stopped mid sentence listening to his wife calling to him. She was using the mental bond he shared with her.

"Vegeta please I need you," she shakily voice said.

" Dad, dad are you ok?" His son asked. Tapping on his shoulder.

"Trunks stay here and do 500,000 push up."

"500,000! Where are you going?"

"What you can't handle it? "

"Yeah I can!"

Vegeta walked to the door. Opened and hatch stepped out, closing the door behind him. He flew towards the front door. He entered looking for his aqua hared mate. Entering the kitchen he saw the frying pan the floor an omelet sizzling on the cold tile. And Bulma lying on the floor unconscious. He rushed over to her picked her up and pu her on the couch. Gently he tapped her face hoping she would wake up. A few minutes later she began to stir.

"What the hell was that about?"

"..." She began to cry hysterically. Vegeta climbed on the couch with her putting her head in his lap.

"Bulma, what's the matter?" He put a hand on her cheeks.

"I've been feeling kinda sick for a few weeks so I went to the doctors." She pulled two Polaroid photos from her pocket and gave them to Vegeta.

"What are these?" He glared at the pictures only seeing black, white and gray. Turning the picture 180 degrees a tiny form was reveled in the photograph.

"Another son perfect," Bulma saw his face light up at the idea of a second son. Her eyes began to water once again.

"What's your problem now?"

" Vegeta it's a girl." The prince of Sayian looked like he had lost a huge battle to Trunks. Bulma sat up on the couch walking unsteadily to her bedroom. Vegeta wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice Bulma leave until after she had gone.

"Hey dad I finished those 500,000 push up what now?" Vegeta composed himself.

"Well put the gravity up 50 and start again."

"Ah dad, then at least can I go get a drink?"

"Whatever," his father got off the couch letting the pictures drop to the floor. His head raced as he climbed the stairs. Standing outside the door to their room, Vegeta was almost about to enter when he heard Bulma on the phone with his acute Sayian hearings he could hear the both ends of the conversation.

"Chi chi, I'm so scared."

"Well do you really think that he would hurt either of you?"

"I don't know what to think. You should have seen his face when I said it was a girl. "

"That bad huh?"

"Well I really don't know what do to tell you. Do you want me to send Goku over?" The thing that actually Vegeta is that Bulma hesitated for a few seconds.

"No, knowing him he'll stay in the gravity room with Trunks all day and night or he'll leave."

"Oh I'll try and come over later."

"No, I don't want to aggravate him anymore."

"Bulma where's that fighter spirit of yours?"

"I just feel so exhausted." Vegeta felt her KI lower a little bit.

"Well I have to go take a shower."

"All right take care; you need help you call me you hear."

"Yea, Bye,"

Bulma placed the phone back on the receiver and went into the bathroom, removed her clothes turning the water to hot for a nice relaxing shower. She in the water closed her eyes trying her hardest not to burst out with tears again. Vegeta entered the room and shuck into the bathroom.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

He could see her slender physic moving around washing herself; her back turned to the fossit. Vegeta reached in and pushed the fossit back in, Bulma turned around in wonder. Opening her eyes saw a figure through the glass. She opened the door to the shower to her husband standing in his usual pose. Breaking the stare Bulma went over to the towel rack. Vegeta then walked up behind her, picked her up and laid her on the bed, covering her nude body with his own. He glaze into her eyes on the bed, she looked away.

"Why are you afraid of me? Have I ever hurt you?" Still she averted her eyes from the Sayian prince. He cupped his hand on her face.

"Answer me please."

"You've never physically hurt me," Bulma whispered. He closed his eyes wondering what to say in a flash he remember an event from his childhood, that send a tickle through his whole body.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Vegeta not many things make you tremble like that."

"Close your eyes."

The first thing she saw was Vegeta only at about six years old. A Sayian woman lay on a table, a man at her feet his hands under a blanket, her legs wide open in the process of childbirth. The Sayian King at her side, his arms crossed at her side. The who, Bulma assumed to be the doctor kept telling her to push but she resisted until she couldn't anymore, expelling the child. A smile crept to her lips when she baby cry. Looking of the Sayian King she smiled at him. He shared a dark look with a doctor took the baby in his giant hand.

"Can I see it?" The woman asked. The Sayian king looked at her with disgust and animosity.

"How dare you do this to me? How dare you bare me a female child? Never the less you will pay for your insolence." He held the newborn in his hand. A yellow light enveloped the baby, disintegrating it on the spot..

"No please have mercy no." The woman screamed hysterically.

"Have her cleaned up and brought to my chambers within the hour, and if you disobey me again I will do to you exactly what I did to that child of yours." The woman sobbed as she was carried off the table to another room.

Bulma open her eyes, salty tears falling down her cheeks. Vegeta didn't know if those were tears of sadness for the child that he had watched die or the fear that it would happen to her as well. He wasn't sure if he did the right thing. Vegeta leaned down claiming his wife lips. She responded passionate her desire turning as bright as ever.

"Foolish woman, how could you think I would do that to you?" He whispered lovingly in her ear. Bulma arched her back against him telling him to get off her. He complied with her unspoken request. Moving himself off Bulma she moved over to the dresser, put some clothes on and got into the bed with her husband. Bulma sat in between his legs and Vegeta massaged her stomach.

'She will be as good heiress' Vegeta though as his tired muscles gave in to sleep. To the end of her days Bulma never told Vegeta that she had heard him through the mental bond. Her mind was at peace. Vegeta was ok with the baby, girl that was due to join them. Now the only thing was to tell Trunks about his new little sister. Bulma eyelids closed and she drifted off to dream land.

A few hours later she was awaken by Vegeta hands leaving her stomach.

"Woman go back to sleep!"

"And what if I don't?" She got out of the bed. Approached him and planted her soft lips on his. The door to their bedroom opened.

"Dad that's not helping me get any stronger."

"No, I'm trying to give your mother the energy to go downstairs and cook something else for dinner, since she threw the other on the floor." Bulma stared from her husband to her son, both displaying angelic smirks.

"Good idea dad, I love you too mom." He walked toward the couple and hugged his mother.

"What's that energy I felt?"

"That's your little sister, Bulma whispered to her son." As the brief's family walked down the stairs toward to the kitchen. Each could never remember being happier.

The End!


End file.
